The present invention is generally related to data receivers, and more particularly to an improved microcomputer controlled data receiver.
In prior art data receivers, it is necessary to recover a clock signal from a self-clocking data bus before the data thereon can be received. For example, in the self-clocking data transmission system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,516, two data signals are utilized to transmit self-clocking data from a data transmitter to a data receiver. The data receivers include circuitry which derives a bit clock signal that clocks data into a receiving register. However, the use of separate circuitry for receiving self-clocking data is undesirable in microcomputer controlled data receivers.